fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LazyLilac/KCP2017 fanfiction.
Inspired by Speedo3539 (Participants by me, my brother, Speedo3539, Ludenbuuuuurn, JDMoran, Jonatantan, Mr Morshu, and RoseCupid) I shouldn't be doing this. I'm surprised that I'm even allowed to make this. Quick summary. 16 KCP entries (2 from freestyle) are trapped in Flip's Peak Academy (from Danganflipa) and are in a Danganronpa style killing game and stuff. Like in most Danganronpa fabrics the main villain is Monokuma. Please do not get mad if your KCP entry dies. This is Danganronpa you're signing up for. The main protagonist is Melissa (by Speedo3539) from a random picker. Please leave suggestions in the comments. Point out any spelling mistakes since my autocorrect has gotten crazy. I'll stop blabbing and start. Italics is thoughts, much similar to Danganflipa. Melissa: Well, I'm now at the front of the famous Flip's Peak. I was accepted in as "Ultimate Gardener." They only picked the best people. That's what I've heard from the 5 days I've been here. '' ''You see, I moved here not long ago. I really miss my home in the plains. Now I'm in a packed city called Tastyville. The school is right at the edge of the city, so if I get a good classroom and seat, I might see how my old home was like. '' ''My classroom was "KCP-2017", I thought the name was a bit strange. I checked the time. 7:50! I had to get in there and stop thinking. As I walked in the campus, Everything went black. Melissa: I was in a bedroom. Maybe this was an infirmary. I must've passed out because I was nervous. But it didn't look like one. It was warm and felt like home for some reason. It seems like I fell asleep on a desk. There was a note next to me. I picked it up out of curiosity and read it. The school meeting starts at 8 in the gymnasium. Signed, pupupu Melissa: Who is Pupupu? The name sounds strange. But that doesn't matter. I was asleep for 5 minutes. I haven't found my way around and I had 5 minutes left! I dashed out of the door and used my instincts to find the gymnasium. I went there 35 seconds late. ?: You're late. ?: "Pupupu isn't here either, so who cares about her being late! Melissa: There were 17 other people in the gym, all confused as I am. I knew it wasn't right to introduce me to people, but I felt like it. I decided to talk to the 2 adults first. '' Melissa: ''I approached one of the adults. ''Hello. I'm Melissa. ?: Nice to meet you. I'm Cooper. I am a supervisor here to watch over the students. Melissa: ''Cooper wasn't much older than me, so I didn't feel too uncomfortable. ''Well um, Cooper, do you know anything about this place? Cooper: Unfortunately, no. I can't remember. But I do remember that I went to this school once. I couldn't remember what happened in there. I work at Papa's Pancakeria with my friend Prudence. I have a cat that is being taken care of by my younger brother Greg. Melissa: ''I guess he doesn't remember anything super important. I moved to the other adult. ?:... Melissa: Hi, I'm Melissa, Ultimate Gardener. Your name is? Melissa: I decided to add more information for my introduction. I nnoticed something strange about her eyes, it had some pixels, and it looked like a code was running through it. ?:... ?: Hello. I am Elle, a supervisor for the school. I am happy to meet you. Melissa: There was something odd about her voice, but I greeted her back and left her kindly. Melissa: I decided to introduce myself to the other students. I first approached a girl that was shuffling a deck of cards. ?: Here, pick one! Melissa: I took one off to the side. She took it back, shuffled it, and told me to pick the same one. I didn't see carefully, because I was still curious of the place. I took one in the middle, and I got a different one. ?: I win! smiles innocently. '''Oh sorry! Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Dakota. Ultimate cards player. You? '''Dakota, Ultimate Cards Player (made by Speedo3539) Melissa: Uh, why was your name and Speedo with a red background flying over my face? Dakota: What are you talking about? Melissa: Guess that was just an image in my head. I should tell her my name. Melissa: Melissa. I'm the ultimate gardener. I have heard about her in a school website. Dakota never lost anyone to cards, and she won over 50K in some games. Dakota: Is something wrong? Melissa: No, I'm thinking about introducing myself to everyone here. Dakota: Well then, I'll see you around! Melissa: I decided to say hi to the boy near her. ''Hello, I'm Melissa, the Ultimate Gardener. ?: Oh, um, what? Melissa: I'm Melissa, the Ultimate Gardener. ?: Ok. I'm Jonathan, the Ultimate Bookworm. '''Jonathan, Ultimate Bookworm' (made by Jonatantan) Melissa: The same thing happened again. Strange. But I shouldn't ask him because Dakota didn't seem to notice. ''I'm guessing you read a lot of different books, right? Jonathan: Yup! History is my favorite. But I can't remember the book I read about an infamous incident here. I can't even remember the title! Something must've gotten in me. Imread that book just a day ago! Oh! Sorry about that. I'm a bit bad since I couldn't remember the book! Melissa: Well, nice to see you. Melissa: ''I moved onto the next person. It was a guy that looked really average. ''Hi. I am Melissa, the Ultimate Gardener. ?: Chris, Ultimate Lucky Student. Melissa: ''I never knew luck was a talent! But saying that to him sounded rude and impolite. '' Chris: '''Sighs '''I've been over this a billion times. There's a lottery, and whoever wins it gets to go to this school and you get the "Ultimate Lucky Student" talent. You can't be named "Ultimate Nothing". Melissa: ''I guess he isn't happy about telling everyone about it. ''I'm Melissa, Ultimate Gardener. ''Wait, the words with the background hasn't came yet. Chris, Ultimate Lucky Student (made by Ludenbuuuuurn) Melissa: Oh it's here late. ''Well, I hope we get to see each other and talk more soon. ?: Hello! Nice to see you! Melissa: ''I turned around and saw a girl waving. ?: I'm Aria. I'm the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Aria, Ultimate Pop Sensation (made by me, LazyLilac) Melissa: You scared me for a second! Aria: Really? I'm so sorry! Melissa: It's okay. My name is Melissa, the Ultimate Gardener. I have listened to some of her albums. They're not bad, but pop music wasn't my type of music. Aria: Huh? You're staring into space. Melissa: Oh, it's nothing. Well, I'll see you arou— Aria: I want to follow you around! Melissa: Uh, what does that mean? Aria: I want to know you better! Come on, it's not a bad thing, is it? Melissa: Sure. I'm just meeting the other students. Aria: Well, lets go around. Melissa: I went up to a girl in a fur coat. She was staring at huge metal plates on the walls. ?: They seem suspicious, don't they? Aria: They look like replacements for windows. Hi Ginny, this is Melissa. Melissa, Ginny. Ginny: Well, nice to see you! I'm the Ultimate Camper. Ginny, Ultimate Camper (made by my brother) Melissa: On the school website, it says that Ginny has traveled around most of the world. Even Munchmore, the land our parents told us during bedtime when we were 4. '' Aria: I wish you would stop staring into nothing like that. I've already told her everything I know about you. Ginny: It's alright. It was a pleasure to meet you. Melissa: ''I decided to talk to the boy near me. Melissa: Hello, I'm Melissa the Ultimate Gardener. ?: Hi, the name is Johny. The Ultimate Seller. Here, how about this bottle of X flavor syrup I got from the bakeria for 3.75? Johny, Ultimate Seller (made by JDMoran) Melissa: Lets see, oh no. I lost all the money I brought from home! And how did you get those? I thought Flavor X things were nearly impossible to get. Johny: Well, Cecelia, the worker at the bakeria gave it to me for free since during New Years because of "game mechanics," there was an infinite stock of them. Aria: Wow. I always wished I got to get free blueberries from the pancakeria. Melissa: I told Johny that if I get my money back, I will buy the syrup. We shook hands and parted 6 feet from each other. ?: Sup! Melissa: Um, hello! My name is Melissa, the Ultimate Gardener. I felt like I've said that a million times now. '' ?: Well, you must've heard about me. I'm Luna, the super duper Ultimate DJ. '''Luna, Ultimate DJ' (made by Mr Morshu) Melissa: Yes, I've heard about you on the school website. Luna: Only the school website?! Aw man, I guess I'm not popular after all. Aria: Well, I went to a lot of parties where you were the DJ. Luna: I can't remember that... Oh yeah! You sang to my music! Thanks! Aria: See you soon! Luna: Yep! Melissa: Those two became friends real quick. I told Aria that she can continue chatting with Luna. I went to introduce myself to a guy in the corner of the gym. Melissa: I'm Melissa, ul— ?: I think it'd be better if we don't tell our ultimate titles. But I'm Jake. Jake, Ultimate ? (it's detective no mysteries it's already on the sign up blog post) (made from freestyle mode) Melissa: Um, alright! Only his name was included on the school internet. I decided not to talk to him, since it seemed like he didn't want to talk to me either. ?:... Melissa: Something bounced onto the desk where the principal is supposed to be. Was it a... teddybear? '' Dakota: I knew something becane wrong with my brain once I got here. I see a walking teddybear. ?: Hey!!! I'm not just a bear, I'm your principal, Monokuma!! Melissa: ''Monokuma... what a strange name... Monokuma: Well, let's talk about what is going to happen throughout the schoolyear. Youkidsarenowtrappedhereforeverunlessyoukillsomeone. Ginny: Huh? I didn't hear a thing, you said it to quick. Monokuma: Come on, I've done this thing way too many times. Give me a break. Chris: What? Monokuma: Well Ginny, if your ears are that bad, I will repeat it. Ginny: How do you know my name! Monokuma: You are trapped here forever. So you have to kill someone to get out. Melissa: Kill someone...? I looked around. No one seemed like that they would do that. Jonathan: Can uyou add detail? Monokuma: I just said I'm not saying this thing a billion times!! Johny:... Johny: Aha! You're Pupupu, the one who sent us the letters! Monokuma: You're half right. Actually, MomoKingsley did it. Come out! Melissa: Kingsley? That name is familiar. Then, a walking teddybear came out. It was tiny, but it had a blue leather jacket exactly like someone I knew. The bear later flopped like a ragdoll. Luna: That's basically a toy! Monokuma: Wake up! Chris: Nice comedy show! Melissa: Monokuma looked up. His red eye was flashing. I never knew a bear could be so itimidating. Then MonoKingsley stood straight up. Monokingsley: I am, MonokKngsley! Now, you may start killing each other and feel despair! Melissa: They left. I decided to ignore whatever those 2 said and continued tonintroduce myself to people. Now, who should I pick? (Sorry the Monokuma introduction was just a big flop for those 2. They will be much more evil later) (Oh look, new update!!) Melissa: I saw a girl staring at where MonoKingsley was. ''Hello? ?: Oh, uh. Hello! Melissa: Huh? You don't seem nervous after that announcement. ?: Well, that's because I know no one is going to kill each other. That idea is, uh, crazy! Melissa: Yep, by the way, I am Melissa. Nice to meet you! ?: Oh, we're supposed to introduce ourselves? Ok! I'm Amy, the Ultmate fine artist. '''Amy, Ultimate Fine Artist' (made by RoseCupid, or Faith) Melissa: I've seen some of her works before from a link. The art looked fantastic. ''Well, it's very nice that you trust everyone. I'll see you soon. ?: N-no one is going to d-die, r-right? Melissa: ''A boy wearing all blue came shivering up to me. ''Huh? Who are you? ?: Oh, sorry... I am Bryan, Ultimate Scientist. '''Bryan, Ultimate Scientist' (made by my brother) Melissa: He was on the school website. It said that he was very extroverted and smart. Monokuma's announcement must've scared him off the bat. ''I don't think we're going to kill each other. ''I tried to copy Amy's confidence. ''I mean, we are teenagers, right? Bryan: Oh right... Thanks!! You made me feel much better!! See you! Melissa: ''His happiness boosted up real quick. Now, who should I talk to? Melissa: I decided to talk to the girl nearest to me. ''Hello. I'm Melissa. ?: Sup! I'm Amelia. '''Amelia, Ultimate Athlete' (made by Mr Morshu) Melissa: I've heard that Amelia plays all kinds of sports professionally. She has been on world-class teams as the MVP. That's really suprising for just a high school girl. Amelia: Well, have you played any sports? Melissa: Hmm... Just in school at gym classes. Amelia: Well, okay... Melissa: She wasn't as excited when I said I didn't play any sports, so I decided to leave her there politely. ?: ... Melissa: A girl next to me was pressing her lips together, really nervously. Melissa: Are you okay? ?: Uh, yes... Melissa: You don't sound like you are. ?: I guess I'm not really. After Monokoomah's speech, I think people might be targeting me!! Melissa: I don't even think people are going to kill. I'm Melissa. ?: Huh? I'm Leila. Leila, Ultimate Author (changed from books writer) (made by JDMoran) Melissa: I have read some of her books, and they're a big thrill and very interesting. I understand why her books has gotten awards. '' Leila: I heard that you grew all kinds of things. I really want to see them! Oops, did I say that out loud? Melissa: Thanks, I'll see you later. Melissa: ''There were only 3 people left. 2 were already together. I decided to talk to the group of two. ''Hi, my name is Melissa. ?: Oh, hi. Didn't see you there! The name is Tyler, the Ultimate Dancer. '''Tyler, Ultimate Dancer' (made by Ludenbuuuuurn) ?: And I'm David. Nice to see you. David, Ultimate Comics Creator (made on freestyle) Melissa: Both had a really chill tone and probably became friends the moment they stepped into the school. I've never read David's comics or saw Tyler's dancing. But they looked like they were absolute professionals. Tyler: Huh? Aren't you going to say something else? Melissa: I guess not. David: Well, bye! ?: Hello. Melissa: I turned around and saw the last person I was going to talk to. The boy had a very calm vibe around him, and he was probably friends with Amy. ?: Hello. I am Toby. Toby, Ultimate Painter (made by me, LazyLilac) Melissa: I smiled. ''It's good to meet you, I am Melissa. I hope to see you around. Monokuma: Hello! Leila: Agh! Monokuma: I forgot to add one thing. Please line up infront of this table. Luna: Where did that come from? Melissa: ''There was now a table with 18 phones. Tyler: I guess we're geting these. Cooper: I think I'm remembering something... Monokuma: Hmm?? Cooper: Uh, never mind... Melissa: We lined up for the electronics. I was the 2nd last in line. I took one, and turned it on. It said: Welcome to your E-Handbook, Melissa. David: Aw, I thought this was a phone. I was going to call the military or somethin' Melissa: I looked at the things on the handbook. There was a map, rules, student info, games, and a camera. Monokuma: Well, use the map to get to your dorms. Happy killing! Ginny: I hope that last line wasn't serious. Melissa: I followed the map to "Melissa's Dorm". I was in between Aria and Amelia's rooms. Boys were on one side, and girls were on the other. I went in my room. It was a bit different from the bedroom I woke up in. The difference was a flowerbed, and some gardening tools. On the side was a door to a private bathroom. MonoKingsley: Nice, right? Melissa: AHH!! I turned around and saw Monokuma and MonoKingsley. Monokuma: We decorated this all by ourselves! And I gave you shovels when you want to murder someone. Melissa: I'm not killing anyone, alright? Leave. MonoKingsley: Aww, you're so mean. Melissa: They actually left me alone, which was a good thing. I turned on my E-Handbook and decided to read the rules that were there. Rules #Night time is from 10 PM to 6:45 AM. Certain areas are restricted during those hours #After a murder has occured, a class trial will start. Further explanation will be discussed once one starts. #The blackened (killer) can only kill up to 2 people. #The blackened can change the crime scene however they like. #You can not harm the principal or vice principal in any way. Doing so will recieve punishment. #You can use anything allowed for murder. #The killing game ends once there are only 2 survivors left, or the blackened gets away. More rules will be put in during the time here. (Or that LazyLilac ran out of rule ideas) Melissa: Most of them were about killing people, so I didn't even need half of the rules. I sighed, and went into my new bed. I hope no one is going to kill each other. Or even better, make this an entire dream... (Next update: NEW BLOG POST YEY) (Find "Hope" throughout the "chapter" lol) Category:Blog posts